


Note to Self

by SailorMiaka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMiaka/pseuds/SailorMiaka
Summary: Gabriel makes a note to self.





	Note to Self

“ Mr. Agreste…is your son gay?”

Gabriel shot a look so full of vitriol and unadulterated wrath at the reporter, Nathalie was surprised the poor thing didn’t wither and die on the spot.

“I’d prefer not to discuss the non-existent love life of my minor child," he said icily.

“Adrien is the premier heartthrob of Paris, people just want to know which team to root for!”

“He isnt playing for any team. He’s focusing on his studies at present and has no time to waste on meaningless romantic flings. Now, I suggest we move on or this interview is over.”

“Do you think that Adrien’s lack of a romantic interest is the reason Gabriel stock is down significantly over the 4th fiscal quarter?”

That threw the designer for a loop. He knew the mystique that surrounded Emilie’s disappearance, and by extension him, had helped keep his brand afloat. Nothing made more news and caught the attention of the plebeians than a romantic scandal. His brand was sought after, both his ready to wear Gabriel lines and his haute couture Agreste lines were doing fabulously. They were currently developing a juniors line under Adrien’s name that was presently stalled as the marketing team battled with the accounting department over how lucrative such a line would be as their spokes model was very obviously growing into adulthood. But talent could only go so far. Versace had experienced an influx of interest when that ridiculous American TV show aired poor Gianni’s dirty laundry to the public. Speaking of which he did need to return Donatella’s phone call.

“Mr. Agreste?”

He snapped back to attention, flushed that his mind has drifted.

“I don’t believe my son’s lack of a partner has anything to do with recent market fluxuations. That is the nature of such things. I give you all one final warning, The next question that revolves around Adrien’s personal life will see this interview terminated immediately.”

The reporters took the hint and began to impose questions framed more toward the future of the company and new line releases. He answered succinctly as possible but his mind continued to drift.

_Was_ Adrien interested in someone romantically?__

_ __ _

He didn’t personally care about his son’s preference, as long as Adrien was discreet and respectable but the thought stuck with him.

_ __ _

Did Adrien have romantic prospects and would it benefit if he did? 

_ __ _

Adrien was only 13 after all. 

_ __ _

Or was Adrien 14 now? 

_ __ _

He’d have to ask Nathalie, he thought as he made a note to self.

_ __ _


End file.
